Canterlot City
by hantzd1
Summary: Equestria has been destroyed by Spoiled Rich, whose money built an empire and a city. AU. Contains Sex, Gore, and Violence. All characters belong to Hasbro, and are of legal age.


For years, Princess Twilight Sparkle has done so much good in Equestria, and the people has praised her through tragedy and triumph. Unfortunately, this wasn't one of those times any longer. In fact, this wasn't Equestria anymore. The name "Equestria" never existed. The name now... was Canterlot City. A city like that was an unbelievably an untouched utopia - an empire of sorts. The city was as big as any castle anyone has ever seen before.

Large shopping malls and casinos as well as miniature country clubs and hotels built up the streets, which are paved with cleanliness. Along with those establishments were mansions - not even a smaller house in sight. Over thousands of square feet were filled with gardens, and the beauty they carry with it. Behind all of those come the industrial unit, which consist of a factory, prison cells, and businesses buildings stacking up to higher heights. Several of these buildings were filled with people that were set to work for hours on end with less to no pay under order. One of them was the Rich Tower, a tower that was built as "the main superior that watches all".

Brighter colors and hues from area to area bathe in the shining sun, but things change swiftly as the sun sets. Neon lights glimmer in display on top of small business establishments, including nightclubs, entertainment centers, ballrooms, and the occasional red light district. To entertain the money-heavy masses, explicit performances were put on, from slave fights in cages to sex shows in strip clubs to even auctions in late night mansion gatherings. The more money flows in, the more expansions the establishments would gather, thus giving comps to VIPs.

Canterlot City plays by a set of rules - Spoiled's Rules, that is. The high class stays high, and the lows stay out of sight. When money talks, defiance walks. Nothing matters except what the rich wants. Either you're made of money, or you're a slave to appease crowds. Friendship never existed...at all. It's only bought for a limited time. In fact, everything is bought with cash. It keeps the residents warm at night, keep the lights on, powers the cars and buildings, guides people, drives people, gives protection, builds businesses, keeps lowlifes out of sight and mind... It buys attention, police, even the desperate to employment. Everything you're lucky enough to find is all on money and high society.

If you were lucky to have found paradise, you'd die seeing it if you stood around long enough. Only the richest and posh would enter with flying colors. Others under high society would have to undergo a harsh system of either rehabilitation or slavery. Being a citizen of the city would signify that you have less to no rights (and not one more) than the average Canterlot City resident. Taxes were to be paid on time or earlier to lessen the risk of eviction, which would be outrageous amounts. Lowlifes were not allowed in any of the squares' establishments for any reason whatsoever unless you're brought under order. The only way to even set foot in the squares was to be as rich and high-class as any resident in the city, which would mean paying with your own life to satisfy the a harsh crowds. If, at any point, defiance, resistance, or even free will, no matter how small or large, were to carry out anywhere, you would cause a menacing spot to the society. And for that menacing spot, you be shot to death.

Two unlucky lowlifes from the scrap cities were almost caught with stolen jewelry to make a quick buck somewhere outside the city, were unaware that their luck ran out sooner than expected. Two Rhinos surrounded them and grabbed them before carrying them atop their shoulders and transporting to the Rich Towers. As soon as they entered, the rhinos placed the lowlifes into a dark pink base room, which looked empty and pleasant as an average solitary confinement room. However, much to the criminals' dismay, they were caught in red lasers crossfires before hearing a voice in the intercom high above their heads.

"You. Would. Think!... that you two would survive that easy in my city? I don't think so..."

Both of these poor lowlifes were silently executed by the unknown blasts surrounding the base room. After that, human cleaners quickly washed away the blood and picked up the corpses before burying them in gardens outside the building.

Several years of being a family woman were put behind the woman responsible, and not an ounce of regret was shown in her face. Her ex-husband, Filthy Rich, who used to rule with an iron fist until he became a changed businessman, was of no importance to her. Not even her ex-daughter, Diamond was worth her attention at that point. She and Filthy used to be the couple that "took on the world", dominating by industries, societies, financials, anything they had to get without question. Anything they wanted, they took their pick. The woman lived up to it, so much so after being showered with gifts day after day from Filthy, whose mind was as young as any twenty-something-year-old rebel. In her case, love was money, and it influenced her a whole lot. The minute he popped the question years after their dating was one huge leap, which including giving her the keys to cash plates, mansions, and then some. When the time came to settle down, they planned to be a family, and that was when Diamond came into the picture after months of pregnancy. The little princess was all that changed the man's life...

It was Filthy's way of speaking in a tongue of trust, which was all a couple that determined had to do. However, that was clearly never the case in her eyes. What the rich man saw as a step of faithfulness and prenuptial agreements, she saw the opposite. While Filthy saw the future in keeping the businesses alive and his daughter happy, The wife's eyes were buried under gold, the color of diamonds and platinums.

Filthy realized that he made a mistake trusting her, and ever since, he had to suck up his gut to make things right. But as soon as he heard his "wife" play the "unpleasant goddess" card, he had no choice but to give in. That kind of power rose in her brain, making her impossible for to please. In other words, she had to have her way, one way or another. And ever since, the marriage turned to shambles. Every time Filthy gave her a set of rules to follow, she would think and do otherwise. He tried puttering under watch with beepers and tracking devices, which was as clever as he could be regarding her frequent venture being less of a wife and more of a youthful princess. She had to go through desperate measures to meet her needs, even sleep with celebrities just to get out of dodge. Of course, the worst was yet to come, as she had to raise her influence her daughter to be the same as her for several months whenever Filthy was out on business. The man saw this as not even a proud moment, knowing something had to go wrong. He had to try his luck at changing her back to her cute self again, but it was no use. He had to drop down the axe to cut down the tree of failure - the axe's name... was divorce.

Of course, it was never a smart decision. The minute the judge's hatchet stomped the wooden platform, Filthy had to put everything on the ex-wife's plate: Household note money, insurance, mortgages, assets up the alley. All of that had to be paid with his business accounts, and everything else he had. Luckily, he has gotten custody of Diamond, and that was all that mattered. A consequence of suffering the fate of making his ex-wife richer than Croesus was a shattering sacrifice for keeping whom he held dear. He decided to take a grown Diamond and move to another side town - somewhere in a quiet suburban home, leaving Spoiled with all his wealth.

And there she was, her ex-husbands' businesses became hers, and every good plate has been spent on clothes, art pieces, furniture, jewels, champagne, hair, spa and nail appointments, anything she set her hands on. She was indeed born to live the high life. But then it hits her, all that money out of her ex-husband's pocket wasn't enough. Of course, she could rule and live the high life. Having her cake, and eating it twice over was all in her mind. Since then, she has been sleeping with rich men for their money, gaining connections, and making her presence known for buying in police departments and politicians.

Now, she has stood high inside the top office of the Rich Towers, reigning supreme as "the princess of the newfound Canterlot City, a land where only the rich and famous are welcome..." The mere woman responsible... was Spoiled Rich.

"This kind of land isn't worthy of such pathetic excuses of humans living in it. My society is high society, which must be the way to better living in Equestria. Hm! Even the name displeases me. Gone are the days and stories of friendship. From then on, the future... is Canterlot City...All is under my control, while the other useless scrap of lands die off on their own..."

Spoiled Rich has become Empress of the whole thing. Her whole scheme of domination started from using her ex-husband's money, and buying off the mayor, followed by hiring police and guards to remodel the office, setting local invasions and barge-ins, expansions and demolitions from small to large areas, declaring presidency, and changing the name to Canterlot City. Once everything was set in place, shops were set, from miniature shops to labs, parlors, brothels, and drug stores. But, being the "Queenpin" that she is, she even had the desire, of not audacity, to buy off the mayor, making herself mayor as well. And in no time at all, she has been unleashing laws left and right, knocking the city to its knees. Not everyone would want that at all. Then again, they prefer to just stay alive and take pain than die too swiftly in front of high society. A snob would go so far in that kind of life, but describing Spoiled as that wouldn't move mountains. She was beyond it, an untouchable, unforgivable, indestructible, and even merciless woman, who was a gold digger in her youth, and now the queen of it all. The term everyone were to look for was "Queenpin".

A hungry and fatigued employee was once ordered by the cops to approach to the businesswoman due to a "crime", which was refusing to devote a small pay cut of his hard-earned check for "expenses", which was considered pointless. However, she saw such a thing as an insult, and decided to punish him. She called out a black and muscular bull wearing nothing but a loincloth, and a human woman wearing a sundress, who appears to be the employee's wife. The creature was wrapped in oil all around his body, lightly coated to ensure less slipping.

"Refusal to give me what I want insults me, fool..." Spoiled glared at the employee while sipping on a glass of red wine. "...so it's only fair that I draw you here for something..."

Spoiled signaled the bull to approach the woman slowly. The human female seemed feared until the bull closed in on her neck and sniffed. She shuddered as the bull's scent found its way into her nose, setting her to a trance.

"What are you doing? That's my wife!" The employee exclaimed before the cops cuffed him in chains. He tried to break free, but it was no use.

Spoiled laughed at the chained man's attempt. "Too fucking bad, fool! You're in my debt now, and your so-called wife is payment for your insolence. So, you're gonna have to watch your transaction in effect..."

The bull slowly ripped off the woman's dress before running her tongue all around her body. The female was unable to resist a thing after having her body touched by the bull's hands. It wasn't long before she witnessed as the bull put his loincloth aside and revealed in front of her his large phallus. Its erection rose and found its way into the women's mouth. The employee's wife gasped as the phallus' girth slowly pushed only a mere inch in and out.

"Beautiful, isn't it? A man that size would be worthy of a husband, unlike you..." Spoiled pointer at the employee and huffed. She admired every minute of the display, while the employee doesn't. Even the cops enjoyed seeing his wife get fed, despite being jealous. The poor male had no choice but to helplessly view the scene. He was terrified, which amused the queenpin.

"Better get a good eye on this, fool..." Spoiled instructed. "This is what happens when people don't learn their place..."

The bull pulled his phallus out of her mouth, then stuck a finger in her entrance as carefully as he could, poking around once it was inside. Before the woman could respond, the bull injected the tip inside her sweet hole, only one inch of his phallus thrusted.

"You're lucky your insolence was just a slap on my wrist since your precious wife gets the light treatment. Otherwise, you'd prefer to watch him fuck her raw with all of his inches to the hilt..." Spoiled crosses her legs.

The employee gave in to the fear after seeing his pride and joy getting light penetration from the bull and begged in a soft voice to stop this. But the queenpin ignored and continued watching the display, getting lightly aroused. As soon as the bull was approaching climax, he stopped his thrusts before making out with the wife, tongue rolling slowly around her mouth. The woman followed suit in silence, showing no refuse as she received his seed. After the kiss disconnected, the bull planted his seed-coated phallus onto her mouth, only for the woman to lick it all off.

Spoiled and the cops applauded, while the employee closed his eyes in fear, never being able to get the image of what he just witnessed out of his head.

"What's wrong? The show wasn't to your liking? Well, there's no pleasing you..." Spoiled huffed before turning to the bull. "Once this "meeting" is over, you are gonna fuck me just like that, agreed?"

Night shone around the peaceful suburban town in the northern side of Equestria. Luckily, it wasn't affected by the Canterlot City rule since it was beyond limits of the former Equestria. After the days of moving in and luckily landing a decent office job, the fight between him and his ex-wife would appear inside his mind at times. Now that he would have to come back to be a normal human being with a decent life. It was all that mattered, and was indeed worth letting go of everything except her flesh and blood.

"Daddy?..." A twenty-three-year-old Diamond Tiara woke up from her bad and approached to her defeated dad. She saw as her father in his room on his bed.

"Diamond..." Filthy turned his slowly to her daughter, who then ran to him with a hug close to his body. "I'm sorry you had to witness such horrible effects... but understand that I did it because I...couldn't stand to have her hurt you..."

Diamond was aware of the fact that she has seen her own mother be her own snobby self and leaving everything behind.

Tears were running down her face and Filthy's... Stepping up to their own demise at the risk of fighting the queenpin would be the last thing on their mind. They'd only hope for more than a miracle to set things right for the city. However, the demise would come nowhere close to Spoiled.


End file.
